A leap of faith I could not take
by Sharppa
Summary: The story of Altaïr and Malik from 6-years-old to 25-years old. What happens when Altaïr wonders how to kiss? Or how did he feel after he had messed up Malik?


**-Age 6-**

Altaïr ran like no tomorrow. He quickly dashed below a carriage that was dramatically in his way. He scraped his elbow against the hard ground and grimaced. It hurt but this way was quicker so he ignored it. No, he wasn't chased by anyone but he was in a race. And this was a serious competition because he ran against Malik. He looked over his shoulder and his opponent was only two or three steps behind him. Despite that fact they were quite even he grinned and shouted:

"You stand no change against me if you keep up with that speed!"

With that he made himself run even faster. He felt his muscles stretch when he took long steps and sweat ran down his back. He heard Malik shout something but he didn't dare to look back again in fear he'd lose his lead. He saw that their finish line wasn't far away. It was on top of a hill and there was a cliff facing them. He could either climb or go round. Altaïr decided that climbing would be faster.

He eyed the rocky wall when he approached it. When he got to it he was ready to lunge toward the first rock that he could grip and not fall. He pulled his body up and sweat poured down to his eyes making his vision blurry. He panted and found another rock with his hand. Soon he found a place for his foot too.

He heard that Malik had reached the cliff too and glanced at him. He received a grin from the boy and he grinned back before continuing to climb. Soon they both were on the top of the cliff panting and leaning on each other.

"I told you I'd win this time," Altaïr declared smiling triumphantly.

"But I was close", Malik panted and swiped some sweat off.

They rested for a while and then Altaïr suddenly stood up. He smiled and tugged Malik to stand up as well. He got close to Malik's ear and whispered:

"Let's spy on people!"

Malik nodded eagerly. Spying was one of their favorite games. They noticed a stack of hay and dived in it. They stuck their head out of the hays to watch people. From the hill they saw far away. As they saw people walking by they made up wild stories for them. That old man with a long beard was clearly the boss of a huge conspiracy. Now he was talking to his minions. And there..

Altaïr tilted his head to the left and watched a man and a woman kiss. Once again he wondered why they did it. And how. He glanced at Malik. After a while he decided to poke him in the shoulder. His friend looked at him annoyed. Altaïr ignored is annoyance and whispered:

"How do they do that?"

"Do what?" Malik asked curiosity now in his voice. Altaïr pointed at the pair and when the other boy understood what he meant he said:

"Oh, I can show you."

Altaïr nodded and looked expectatly at his friend.

"Stick your tongue out", he ordered. And the boy did so.

"Not that much", Malik giggled which made Altaïr frown a bit.

"That's good."

And with that Malik put his hands on his cheeks, brought his face close to his friend's and pressed his lips around boy's tongue. Altaïr could feel him licking his tongue and then sucking a bit. It felt a bit weird but he soon got used to it and even dared to move his own tongue. Soon it started to feel quite nice but also the drool started to escape from their mouths.

They parted and they both wiped saliva from their chin. Then Altaïr giggled, gave his friend a quick peck on the lips and jumped from the hay stack.

"Let's race to our house!" boy yelled and started to run.

"Hey that's no fair! I wasn't ready!" Malik yelled and ran after him.

**-Age 12-**

Few twelve-year-old boys were standing in a line. They were listening to their instructor while shifting nervously their weight from foot to another. Their training to become true assassins was about to start.

To Altaïr the day was boring because it was pretty much only talking about rules and other unimportant stuff. But when the night came he became restless. He couldn't stop thinking about the following day. He glanced at Malik who has sleeping in bed next to him. They all got to share a room with an older novice. Malik was a year older than him so he had been training a year already.

"Hey, Malik! Are you awake, Malik?" Altaïr whispered loudly. He didn't want to be up alone.

"Uhhuh", came the sleepy answer.

Altaïr waited a moment and then called boy's name again. This time Malik turned to face him and mumbled:

"What do you have on your mind at this hour?"

He was silent for a while and then shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He hadn't thought of what he would say. He pondered whether he should or should not tell what was the problem. He decided to swallow his pride. Malik was his good friend. He'd understand.

"I.. Umm.. I can't sleep", Altaïr explained.

"And why is that?" Malik inquired opening one of his eyes.

"I don't know. I.. Uhm.. I think it's.." younger boy tried and sunk deeper beneath the blanket. Sighing Malik said:

"Come here."

Altaïr looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Come here with me", his friend repeated and lifted the cover up a bit. The boy stared him. He felt a bit too old to be sleeping with his friend. Anyway he got up and padded across the cold floor. He stopped beside Malik's bed and stood there for a moment. He tugged the blanket and Malik gave him some room. He slipped under the covers and he could feel how small the bed was for two. The other boy took a more comfortable position and wrapped an arm around Altaïr. That made him blush and he was glad it was dark and Malik had his eyes closed. He rested his forehead against Malik's warm chest and slowly he felt sleep wrapping him it's sweet unconsciousness.

**-Age 16-**

Altaïr watched Malik read a book on his bed. The boy had a concentrated look on his face and sometimes a face of understanding and joy appeared there too. Altaïr himself was bored so he decided to get with one of his favorite hobbies. Annoying Malik.

He walked behind his friend and leaned forward, resting his head on Malik's shoulder. After a while he got a reaction from him.

"Do you have to disturb me?" the older boy asked and pushed his face away from him.

"I want to educate myself too", Altaïr replied and sat behind Malik so the boy was between his legs and put his head again on his shoulder.

"You don't have to read the same book that I do, Altaïr", Malik commented angrily. Altaïr just grinned. The other boy let him be there even if he was slightly disturbed by him. He hoped Altaïr would get bored and give up.

Altaïr indeed was getting bored again. He had to do something. He childishly turned the page far too early so Malik couldn't read it. He earned a reaction from that.

"For creed's sake! Altaïr, could you please stop irritating me on purpose?" the boy swore and turned back the page he was reading. Altaïr grinned and answered simply:

"Nope."

He turned the page again which made Malik go mad. He slammed the book shut and turned. Growling the boy pushed him backwards on the bed.

"Easy! If you wanted me, you could have just asked" Altaïr laughed.

"Idiot!" Malik snarled and pulled boy's ear. In answer the younger one pushed him away and on the bed. They had witched positions and Altaïr got Malik's hands pinned. He pushed him down with his hips meaning to hurt but surprisingly it felt pleasant. Then Malik caught him offguard and they switched positions again. Confidently Altaïr tried that again. When his groin made contact with the other's it send pleasurable waves through his body.

"Altaïr?" Malik sounded unsure.

The boy blushed but he dared to push his hips upward again. This time Malik gasped. He let the other grind against him while he looked away blushing. Altaïr frowned. He wanted to be noticed and his friend acted like nothing was happening. He slipped his hand around Malik's neck and pulled him down. He yelped and almost fell face first on Altaïr. The younger boy grinned and brought his lips to Malik's. He stifled for a while and then he answered to the kiss.

Soon hands, lips and tongues were everywhere. Panting they ground against each other. Altaïr sucked on Malik's neck while he used his hands to assist the movement of the other's hips. Every time they met each other huge pleasure sparkled in both of them. Altaïr wanted more and judging the sounds Malik made, he wanted too.

They breathed in each other's sweat covered scents. They were dazed by the salty taste of the body, the pleasure they had discovered and the sounds they made. The panting, grunting, moaning and the closeness of the other boy was intoxicating. Their hands were rubbing and petting while their lips were mashed together and tongues were tangled, dancing.

Altaïr pushed them up and Malik looked at him confused. He tugged at his friend's pants and he understood. Malik let Altaïr rip his pants off and then did the same for him. Without hesitation Altaïr grabbed Malik's uncovered erection and stroked it. The boy let out a loud moan and when he recovered from the sudden pleasure he returned the favor. Now the stroking war of pleasure had begun.

They leaned on each other's shoulders and rubbed as fast as they could. Sweat was dripping and their breathing was uneven. Hands slid up and down the lengths making them crave for more. Altair could feel that something was building up in him. He felt ready but he wasn't sure what he was ready for. Soon he felt himself reaching the top of pleasure which forced him to shut his eyes and arch his back. When he opened his eyes he saw Malik's hand covered in some white substance. He raised his eyebrows. Had that come from him?

Malik's displeased groan interrupted his thoughts and he realised he had stopped. Now that he could concentrate only on his hand's movements he could stroke faster. Soon he witnessed the same substance coming from his friend. Malik panted and smiled. Altaïr smiled back feeling a bit confused. As Malik fell down on his back he laid down as well.

"What was that?" Altaïr dared to ask. He felt so naive and stupid not knowing such a thing.

"Hmm? What?" Malik asked and closed his eyes.

"That.. white", the boy tried to explain.

"Huh? You have never come?" his friend asked in surprised tone and opened his eyes to look at him. When Altaïr looked at him dumbfounded he laughed.

"Don't worry. It's normal."

The younger boy just nodded and pressed himself against Malik who wrapped his arm around him.

**-Age 25-**

It was a shame that after Altaïr turned seventeen he and Malik became more like rivals. He had so many good memories about him. It wasn't that bad though if you compare it to the situation nowadays.

Altaïr was to blame about that Malik lost an arm and a brother. And now Malik hated him and he was left with guilt and pain but he was sure Malik's pain was greater. He was just too proud to admit that out loud.

"Safety and peace, Malik", Altaïr greeted and kept looking down when he stepped into the bureau.

"Your presence here deprives me of both", the one armed man retorted.

Altaïr wanted to yell at him. To tell him it wasn't his fault. To ask for his forgiveness. To tell him he cared. He wanted their friendship back. Or what ever it really was in the end. But instead he started to talk about his task.

Altaïr was about to leave when he stopped and asked silently:

"How do they do that?"

"What?" Malik asked and frowned.

"Kiss", Altaïr replied.

Malik knew what he was supposed to answer. And, oh, how he wanted to but he just mumbled:

"Don't be stupid, Ibn-La'Ahad."

"How do they do it?" he asked persistently. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Let me show you", the assassin heard a whisper which made him turn.

Malik touched Altaïr's face with his palm and leaned in to kiss him. Just a quick chaste kiss but it hurt so much and at the same time it felt so good.

"You won't be forgiven, Altaïr", the man whispered into his ear.

Altaïr kissed the other forcefully, putting all his feeling in that on kiss, that one touch and then he let go. Letting go felt like falling. Like leap of faith but this time there were no hay stack to save him.

He turned and left.


End file.
